The Tudor Rose and The Alpine Red Rose
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: Who: Liechtenstein, England, and other countries but mainly England and Liechtenstein What: Liechtenstein and England loves each other and Switzerland isn't taking it so well When: It really doesn't have a time period so….. Where: Somewhere in the world Why: Because it is a request story and because I can Rated T just in case


**The Tudor Rose and The Alpine Red Rose**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**This was a request story. I hope it meets your expectations and I hope you enjoy! **

**Who: Liechtenstein, England, and other countries (but mainly England and Liechtenstein)  
What: Liechtenstein and England loves each other and Switzerland isn't taking it so well  
When: It really doesn't have a time period so…..**

**Where: Somewhere in the world**

**Why: Because it is a request story and because I can**

**If you get what the title is referring to then PM me to tell me.**

**Also I am terrible sorry that I fail at accents so please don't kill me and just imagine that they are there. Human names are used and in case you don't who they are here is a list for the people in this story so far:**

**England - Arthur**

**Liechtenstein - Lilli**

**Switzerland - Vash**

**France - Francis**

**Hungary - Elizebetta**

**America - Alfred**

**Germany - Ludwig**

**Japan - Kiku**

* * *

"I told you to leave me alone Francis." Elizebetta said walking down the hallway trying to get away from Francis. "Stop bothering me!"

"Ohonhonhon~ Why would I want to do that~?" Francis said. Elizebetta sighed and closed her eyes and continued weaving her way the maze of hallways. As she rounded the corner she noticed two people already in the hallway. Without thinking she turned around and went back to the hallway and pulled Francis with her.

She peaked back around the corner and saw Arthur and Lilli. Francis stuck his head out and look also and then added "Ohonhonhon~ What are they doing here?" he asked.

"Shhh. Don't let them hear you." She hissed and then added, "besides why would I know why they are here?" Both of them intently watched the couple in the hallway and both of them were not expecting what was coming next.

Arthur leaned in and softly kissed Lilli on the lips. Elizebetta silently gasped as Francis 'ohonhon-ed'. Arthur took Lilli's hand and they walked off down the hallway, thankfully the other direction than there unknown audience.

As soon as they were out of sight Elizebetta squealed. "That is so cute! Like a forbidden love!" Francis slyly smiled. "What are you thinking?" she asked not liking his expression. He didn't answer her and instead took off running down the hall back to the conference room where the other nations waited for the meeting to begin.

"No! You can't tell! You'll ruin it for them!" she yelled and chased him.

* * *

Vash quietly closed the door to the conference room and making his way to his seat.

"Ve~ Where is Lilli? I wanted to show her this puppet I made," Feliciano said coming up to Vash.

"What? She's not here?" he asked surprised.

"No, I thought she would be with you, I haven't seen her yet," Feliciano said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Why would Lilli be here already?" Ludwig asked joining himself in the conversation.

"She said she had to do something so she came ahead of me."

"Ve~ There's no need to worry! I bet she'll be here soon!" Feliciano said with a smile.

"Ja, okay," he said as he sat in his seat.

Right as he sat down the door burst open and Francis ran in with Elizebetta behind him.

"I just saw Arthur kiss Lilli!" Francis shouted and Elizebetta added "No! You ruined their secret!" after he said it and wacked him on the head with her frying pan. Also as luck has it Arthur opened the door just in time to hear Francis's outburst.

Everyone was stunned and silent and then all eyes fell on Arthur. In a matter of seconds Vash was up and had Arthur pinned against the wall.

"You did what exactly?" Vash asked give a look to Arthur that if looks could kill he would be a thousand times dead.

Before Arthur could answer the door opened again and Lilli stepped in. "What's going on?" she asked noticing the awkwardness in the room and the noticed Vash pinning Arthur against the wall. "Brother?" Everyone's eyes flicked back and forth from Lilli and Vash and Arthur. Elizebatta leaned and whispered what had happened into Lilli's ear. She her face became a bright red from embarrassment and she ran out of the room.

"Wait! Lilli!" Vash said then turned his attention back to Arthur we was definitely not letting him get off with this. Elizebetta sighed knowing something like this was going to happen. She hit Francis one more time with her pan and then went after Lilli.

"Come on dude," Alfred said stepping into 'save the day'. "How 'bout you let Arthur go and we can talk this out rationally."

"Hai, I agree," Kiku said helping out Alfred.

"Ja, for once the American is right." Ludwig agreed.

"Here let's talk about it out here," Alfred said prying Vash off of Arthur and then pushing Vash out into the hall and Kiku and Ludwig followed them.

* * *

"Ah-ha, found you." Elizebetta said finding Lilli sitting in the hall with her back against the wall and her head in her hands. Lilli looked up at her with tears streaming down her face. Elizebetta sat down next to her and put arms around Lilli.

"That was so embarrassing!" Lilli said leaning her head against the other's shoulder.

"I know it was. I'm sorry it happened. I do have to admit though, I did see you too kiss and so did Francis. I was going to keep my mouth shut but he apparently had other ideas." Elizebetta got her to stop crying and then asked, "Why Arthur, though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, like, why do you like him?"

"Oh well…. He is really nice once you get past his outer shell type thing. Also he is a gentleman which most guys aren't. And….I don't know. He always makes me feel happy," she said and smiled getting lost in her thoughts thinking about him.

"That's sweet," Elizebetta said and smiled at her.

~Meanwhile with Arthur~

"Ohonhonhon~" Francis laughed while looking at Arthur.

"What do you want Frog?" he spat bitterly, "Haven't you cause enough trouble already?"

"So out of all the girls you like you end up liking Lilli, Vash's little sister. He's probably one of the most protective brothers in the world, literally."

"Would you shut your mouth, this is none of your business anyway!"

"Don't be so upset about it. But she's such a nice girl that I wouldn't want you to rub off on her."

"Stupid Frog, leave me alone and go die in a hole."

"So just one question," Francis said ignoring Arthur.

"Will it make you go away if I answer it?"

"Why do you like Lilli?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I am but simply curious. Besides, taking both of your ages into consideration, isn't she a little too young for you? Hm? I mean, she is a little flower and you are a grumpy old man," Francis sighed, "tsk tsk, I thought you would know better."

"I am not a grumpy old man! You're older than me anyway! Also, stay out of this and stop parking your nose in my business!"

"Oui, I am older than you, but at least I don't look as old as you," Francis sighed dramatically.

"You bloody Frog!" Arthur shouted and the two continued to fight.

While they were fighting Elizebetta came back to the conference room. She walked to the front of the room and cleared her throat trying to get everyone's attention. Seeing as it didn't work she went to plan B.

"Hey!" she yelled loud enough over everyone's chit-chat and the two in the back corner fighting which cause all eyes to immediately fall on her and making the fighting stop. "Thank you. Now, I don't want to see a single person talking about this incident, got it? If I hear you talking about it, staring at Lilli, Vash, or Arthur, or if it even looks like you are thinking about this situation, I _will_ beat your head in. Okay? Okay," she smiled innocently but at the same time it said 'don't dare test me or I will take action against you'. "Now if everyone one would please take their seats so the meeting can begin." She walked back out to the hall to get Lilli. She had left her there to not bring more embarrassment to her while she was having her little chat with the others.

"Dude, you can be one scary chick," Alfred said. He, Ludwig, and Kiku had returned sometime before Elizebetta did and has left Vash out in the hallway to compose himself.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said as she walked passed him and let Lilli in. As Lilli walked to take her seat she could still feel the awkwardness in the room, but it wasn't as bad as before. Shortly after Lilli took her seat Vash came in and the meeting could finally begin.

* * *

Arthur sighed as the meeting came to a close. The whole time throughout the meeting he could practically feel Vash's death glares. While everyone stayed to chat he quietly slipped out of the room and began walking to his house since the meeting was in England and the stop was in walking distance he decided to walk.

"Um, Arthur," Lilli said quietly from behind him once he got out side.

"Oh, hello Lilli," he said as he turned around and smiled.

"Um, I was wondering if I could come over to your house later today," she said shyly.

"That would be wonderful!" he smiled brighter, "Just as long as it's okay with Vash, I don't know if he'll be okay about it. He didn't seem too happy."

"I won't tell him."

"Are you sure that is best?"

"I don't want him mad at you so…what else can I do?" she sighed and looked at the ground as if she was thinking about something. "I-I'll see you later, okay? Bye," she said and ran back inside the building.

"Yeah, bye" he turned back around and continued on to his house.

* * *

Vash crouched in a bush knowing Arthur would take this was home. He peeked out of the bush and saw his target moving this way. Arthur was on one side of the street and Vash was on the other. He positioned his gun and carefully aimed it at Arthur's head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Lilli step in front of the gun blocking Vash's way to Arthur. He quickly set the gun down not wanting to hit her.

"You know how dangerous it is to stand in front of a loaded gun! I thought I taught you better than to do reckless things like that!" he yelled standing up.

"And trying to kill Arthur is murder! I thought you were nicer than that!" she retaliated. She quickly turned on her heal and ran across the street, after looking both ways of course, and caught up with Arthur.

**Lilli: 1**

**Vash: 0**

* * *

Lilli and Arthur had gotten to Arthur's house without anymore incidents from Vash, but Lilli doubted that that was the last of them. The two of them were currently in the sitting room drinking tea and talking.

Vash's was more confident in his plan this time. He perched in the tree and aimed his gun at Arthur's heart. Vash smiled to himself as his finger rested on the trigger.

"I'll be right back with more tea," Arthur said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Okay," Lilli said and smiled softly.

Vash carelessly shifted his weight causing movement in the tree. Lilli noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye. She went to the window to further investigate, just to be on the safe side. It was hard to at first but she spotted Vash in the tree. Their eyes made contact and she softly glared at him and shut the curtains and went and sat down in her original spot.

'_I could still get him,'_ Vash thought, _'I know where he would sit and I could just shoot through the curtains. But what if Lilli expected that and she sat in Arthur's spot and then I'd hit her. So I just have to aim for the other chair. But she would know I would think this way therefore she would sit in her original spot trying to throw me off! Gah!'_ he beat his head against a limb repetitively in frustration.

**Lilli: 2**

**Vash: 0**

* * *

"I am really glad you came over today," Arthur said. Him and Lilli where standing on the porch saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you for letting me come over, I had fun," she said and smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," Arthur said smiling. Lilli turned and began walking down the paved path.

Vash peeked out around the tree which he was hidden by. His gun pointed to Arthur's throat, his finger on the trigger, and just left waiting for Lilli to get away so she wouldn't be hurt.

Lilli spotted her brother and quickly ran to stop him. It almost seem as time slowed down as three things happened at once: Arthur shut the door as Lilli tackled Vash when he pulled the trigger. Time sped up again when the bullet hit a tree due to Lilli tackling Vash, throwing off his aim.

"Lilli! You aren't hurt are you?" he asked standing up pulling her up with him.

"Brother, why do you have to be so mean?" she asked on the verge of tears. She ran off before Vash could say anything. Vash sighed and leaned back against the tree letting her run off.

**Lilli: 3**

**Vash: 0 (three strikes and you're out)**

* * *

~Later that night~

"Thank you for letting me stay in your hotel room," Lilli said to Elizebetta.

"It's no problem. But why don't you want to stay with Vash?"

"I'm afraid Brother is mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"Well, for one thing I lied to him and I also kept my relationship with Arthur a secret."

"But I'm pretty sure you were going to tell him when the time came, right?" Elizebetta asked and Lilli nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Elizebetta got up to answer it.

"Can I speak to Lilli, please?" the person asked.

"Of course. Lilli, there is someone at the door for you," she called to Lilli.

"Hello, brother," Lilli said once she came to the door. Elizebetta went away leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry for my actions today," Vash began. "I've decided that I won't hurt Arthur as long as he doesn't hurt you. And, I will accept your relationship with him."

"Really?" Lilli smiled brightly.

"Really."

"Thank you Brother!" she said and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. Elizebetta leaned against the back wall smiling watching the touching scene before her.

* * *

**And that's it…..for now….maybe… Please review! Sorry if any of the human names are wrong this is just what I collected from searching the internet. Sorry if anyone was OOC. Bye bye for now!**


End file.
